Kyurem's Friend
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: Kyurem never really had a friend. What happens he meets the one which saved him from being Team Plasma's slave? What happens if he is forced to enter a musical and ruin it? See? Kyurem is lonely! But what if his trainer is lonely too?


**This has been stuck in my head for such a long time.**

**I also feel bad for my Kyurem, ****_which_**** I traded for Zekrom!**

**I LOVE my new Zekrom but I miss Kyurem SOOO badly!**

**T_T**

**well here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

Kyurem stared into nothing, waiting for something to happen. Which will likely not have anything to do for him.

He was lonely...

And bored.

He remembered the times when his great-great-great-grand father terrorized the people of Lacunosa Town.

Maybe he should terrorize them too?

His father always encouraged him,

Kyurem yawned and stretched and his movements made in echo in his dark cold cave.

Kyurem, bored from nothing.

Wished even more for something.

Anything!

Kyurem's eyes drooped; he was glad that he got tired, at least time would pass as he napped.

Kyurem woke up the next day, but not in his cold cave.

Kyurem found himself in a tight space.

He heard footsteps outside of the strange tight space.

He heard something talk, it was slightly hard but he could still hear them.

"Thank you for joining in this musical today! The participants for this musical are..."

Kyurem went stiff still,

Musical?

Musical!?

Kyurem was furious that somebody caught him without having a battle _worthy_ of catching him!

He shook in his ball, trying to break free.

Kyurem was soon let out, but he knew that he was being forced to.

Kyurem blinked, his vision became clear again.

"Kyu..." he said softly.

Looking around at his surroundings, he found he was in a building; made from humans and Pokemon alike.

Kyurem turned around as he felt something soft touch his head.

In front of him was a human, dressed in what seemed to be the weirdest kind of style he had ever seen.

The human, who Kyurem presumed to be a girl smiled a big smile and said to him

"Morning, I found you sleeping while I went to see you! Remember me?"

Kyurem went blank.

"..."

The girl, who Kyurem couldn't remember, stated,

"I heard you had come back, since you were freed from Team Plasma. If you don't remember me. That's okay! My name's Rosa."

Kyurem huffed as he wracked his brain for memories,

Rosa...

Rosa?

Kyurem growled out a

"Kyurem."

Rosa patted Kyurem's head and giggled.

"N told me that Reshiram told him that you were lonely, is that correct?"

Kyurem decided that if she knew about him being in Team Plasma, then he would have been to busy to notice that maybe it was she who released him, and if she knew Reshiram, she would be a friend.

Kyurem nodded slowly his little arms waving aimlessly.

Rosa clapped her hands together and said excitedly

"Okay! Time to play Dress Up!"

Kyurem almost went crazy, what was this girl doing to him!?

Rosa had put on this itchy gigantic wig.

A red rubbery nose which made breathing slightly difficult, these glasses with this swirly decoration on front, that got it hard to see.

She had put on this stupid red cape on him!

He much more would this crazy _Dress Up_ go on?

Rosa soon finished Kyurem up by giving him a colorful umbrella and this lame toy sword.

Rosa smiled and said "Okay, Kyurem. You have to dance while music in this musical is going on. Kay? That umbrella is for letting go on my cue and that toy sword is for moving around in a circle also on my cue. Don't hit other Pokemon!"

Kyurem was soon set out on the stage with these small Pokemon which he could have almost easily crushed.

He jumped around and danced as he copied the others do.

Doing a back flip that hurt him really bad but he had to keep on going.

Because Rosa said so.

Wait...because Rosa said so?

Kyurem stopped dancing all together to think, halting the other Pokemon from going on.

The audience called out to Kyurem to keep on moving and the other trainers Pokemon started getting impatient.

Kyurem ignored them and kept on thinking.

Later that day, after the musical had to be paused for Rosa to return Kyurem.

He was sent out of his ball again. Not in a building anymore, but a forest.

Kyurem looked at Rosa, her eyes staring at him seriously.

"Kyurem...we need to talk." Rosa said slowly.

"Kyurem?"

Rosa took in a deep breath and said

"You really need to stop thinking all the time when you are in a musical, or battle or whatever! I need you to do things sometimes without stopping. Or things may not go well."

Kyurem looked down at the ground.

Maybe this is why nobody wanted to be his friend.

Maybe that is why his species always lived in deep dark freezing caves,

Kyurem didn't want to hear Rosa say that she didn't want him anymore.

He couldn't bare it, he had been through to many to much.

Kyurem slowly moved away from Rosa.

Rosa got up, wondering what Kyurem was doing.

"Kyurem! Where are you going?" Rosa anxiously said.

Kyurem didn't answer.

Rosa ran ahead of Kyurem, she said

"Tell me! I just asked you to sometimes remember that thinking takes time and you can always think later. Some battles are really important and some musicals too! Is that to hard for you to do?!"

Kyurem looked at her, his golden eyes showing sadness. Kyurem still didn't answer her.

He walked past her as she struggled to stop him from going on.

"S-stop! Kyurem please! I want you to be my friend! I know about the past trainers you had! I always wanted to have you as a friend when I was a kid, I was lonely until a met Hugh! But I still wanted more friends! Please!"

Kyurem was moved by this, so he wasn't the only one who wanted a friend?  
Kyurem turned around and Rosa let go, she kneeled down to Kyurem's height and whispered

"I just need a friend Kyurem, I'm lonely too. Hugh went off to another region. Leaving me behind. My other Pokemon are my only company left. My mother? She's in the hospital with cancer."

Kyurem looked at her, slowly but steady he his little arms reached out to Rosa.

Rosa wrapped her arms around Kyurem as well and said

"Thank you."

_A Few Months Later..._

Rosa smiled, as she looked proudly at the picture of all her Pokemon.

Behind her was all her friends, dressed up as princess, pirates or kings.

But most of all, her silliest and best at being a clown but most sweetest Pokemon she had ever had.

Kyurem.

* * *

**Was it too sappy? Was it boring? Was it nothing?**

**Tell me! Please review!**

**-Reshi :)**


End file.
